


Someone Else

by itsalliepg



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalliepg/pseuds/itsalliepg
Summary: During the Spring Fling, Chris decides to talk to Scarlett (MC) about their relationship, but she feels the same?





	Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the first time I played The Freshman 3, I was dating Chris, but I fell in love with Zig and broke up with the captain…English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

Chris had already in his mind every word he wanted to say to Scarlett. He rehearsed it so many times, and despite being a little nervous, he was feeling confident. He was waiting for her in the living room of the suite, with Zack, Brandon, Abbie, Tyler and Kailtyn, to attend the Spring Fling. When Scarlett finally left her room, Chris’ jaw nearly dropped. She was wearing a blue dress made of little pearls, a little transparent, showing pieces of her tanned skin. Her soft brown hair was down, and the bright makeup made her eyes even more beautiful. Chris had no doubt she was one of the most gorgeous girls he had ever met. All of their friends complimented her. And she was indeed stunning. When they were going to the party, Chris reached for Scarlett and walked beside her.

_You look great, Scarlett.

_Thanks, Chris – she smiled – you also look great in a suit, but I think I’ve said it before.

_Yeah, during that party after our fall quarter – Chris would never forget that party. He spent that entire quarter stuck in a stupid promise, even noticing how Scarlett was interested in him. He felt something special when he met her, but chose to keep the promise of being single for the year. And he broke that promise with Becca. The girl who’s always been nasty to Scarlett. And Chris never did anything to protect or defend Scarlett. He chose his side: Becca. He chose to breake the promise with her, not Scarlett. So he was surprised when Scarlett forgave him, and wanted to go to the ball with him. And then, hooked up with him in the roof. He couldn’t be happier, things weren’t lost with the girl he liked. She even introduced him to her mom! And shortly after, they finally became official. Chris was damn glad to call her his girlfriend. She was pretty, intelligent, caring, talented, who wouldn’t want a girl like her? She was so supportive when he decided to run for the student’s body presidency…so it was ironic that their issues were exactly because of it.

Chris was never so excited about something like he was with the presidency. He was happy to be able to make a difference in the world. But that also meant less time with Scarlett. And despite seeing how she was feeling sad and abandoned, he had duties that he should take care of. Sometimes he thought she was really patient, he himself wouldn’t be like her. But in a moment, she decided it was too much for her, and she broke up with him. Chris was devastated. He was doing the best he could, but that wasn’t enough. Scarlett was tired of being pushed aside. She was being sympathetic to Chris, supporting him, but he wasn’t doing the same. Of course her patience had a limit. She deserved much more than he was doing.

But again, Scarlett was the kind girl Chris admired. She forgave him again and they were still friends. And the day before, he remembered when he said they could try again when things calmed down, and that’s what he planned to do that night. He could go back to dating Scarlett. He’d say he was really sorry and still cared a lot about her. Things would be fine again. His thoughts were interrupted when Scarlett called him.

_It’s beautiful, don’t you think? – she asked, grinning, pointing to the party decorations.

_Totally – but Chris thought that wasn’t as beautiful as her smile – so, ready to party after this hectic quarter?

_Of course! I’m so ready to have fun!

_Great - Chris looked around and inhaled deeply - Scarlett, I need to say something… - he looked at her and noticed she was looking forward. Her eyes shining and her smile was wider than before.

_Uh, sorry, Chris, can we talk later? - she asked still looking forward – I’ll be back soon.

_Okay – he answered and she walked over to the drink table, almost running, but it was difficult with her high heels. Chris followed her with his gaze and noticed what caught her eye. Zig. The barista. And now the first beneficiary of the Second Chance Program. Chris could see how amazed Zig was when he saw Scarlett. And how amazed she was too.

The first time Chris saw Zig, he became jealous, especially after realizing the effect he had on Scarlett. She wouldn’t admit it, but he noticed her glances at Zig, in a way she never looked at Chris. And Zig corresponded, he knew Scarlett had a boyfriend and respected that, but he wasn’t blind. The attraction between them was mutual. Chris quickly realized he was losing Scarlett, but he did nothing to change this. On the contrary. He was farther away from her every day. Unlike Zig, who was there when Chris wasn’t. Zig was there when Chris left Scarlett alone during Madison’s party to work on the Second Chance Program. He was there when she was feeling sad after James’ leaving. Chris would never understand why Scarlett didn’t cheat on him with Zig, when she had several chances, and she was feeling so lonely. But he knew the answer: she had an amazing heart and respected the two boys. That wouldn’t be fair to either Chris or Zig. She wanted Zig, but she knew the right thing was break up with Chris first, and that’s what she did.

Chris kept talking with his friends, but one way or another he looked at Scarlett and Zig dancing together. At some moment, the talk between them changed. Zig looked nervous, and Scarlett was grinning. She stroked Zig’s cheek and kissed him passionately, then he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the floor. Chris felt nauseated. He knew the subject of their conversation. And felt a little angry. He was the one who wanted to ask Scarlett to be his girlfriend! But he had his chance before and wasted. Zig only treated Scarlett the way she wanted and deserved. Of course she would say yes to his ask. Chris knew how much she liked Zig. It wouldn’t be fair for Chris to date Scarlett but her heart belonged to someone else. And it was no one’s fault. Chris walked away from the dancefloor, and did his best to distract himself with something else. He went to talk to his teammates. 

After a while, Chris sat on a bench while his teammates were detting drinks. He noticed footsteps toward him and looked up to see Scarlett. His heart jumped.

_Hi, Chris! Having fun? – she asked with that sweet expression that was her trademark.

_Yes, and you? – he made his best to disguise his disappointment.

_Very much – she replied, sitting next to him – hey, Zig told me about his scholarship!

_Yeah, I’m glad my idea worked, but I could help him, too – Chris sighed, He needed to ask her, he wanted to know from her mouth - so, you and him…? – she blushed.

_Yes, we’re together…- she widened her eyes – oh, are you…you know…

_That’s okay, Scarlett. Actually, that was what I wanted to talk to you about – he took a dee breath – Scarlett, I need you to know that I have no grudge for anything that has happened to us during this quarter. I was very happy when we were dating, and it’s unfortunate that we didn’t work together. You’re an incredible girl and deserve all the best. I hope we can be friends, because it’s so good to have a person like you by my side – he looked deep into her eyes, and she smiled.

_Wow, Chris, that means a lot – Scarlett hugged him, and he hugged her back. He buried his face in her hair. How he would miss that strawberry scent – and same here. You’re an awesome guy, and I’m very grateful for your friendship. You deserve the best too – Chris wanted to cry, but held determinedly his tears. He pulled back a little reluctantly.

_Thanks – he smiled – oh, your boyfriend is coming – they looked to the side and saw Zig coming up to them, holding two cups. He gave one to Scarlett. Chris felt a little nauseated again for referring to Zig as Scarlett’s boyfriend.

_Hey, Chris, it’s good to see you! – Zig smiled sympathetically. Chris couldn’t help but smile back.

_Is good to see you too. Are you enjoying your first party in Hartfeld?

_I couldn’t be happier – Zig replied as he pulled Scarlett up, and he kissed her forehead.

_Well, I can see that Scarlett is in good hands – Chris knew from their gaze how happy they were. He and Zig were getting to know each other and he looked like a nice guy. He would be an awesome boyfriend to her. And Scarlett also cared about Zig, Chris could see it during Zig’s speech. She seemed to look at the most incredible human being she has ever me known. They were really fine – well, I’ll meet the guys. Good night, you two – Chris said as he stood up.

_Thanks, Chris – they said together, and headed back to the dancefloor. That wouldn’t be easy for Chris, but he was better than he’d imagined. Because he really liked Scarlett. So much that he wanted her to be very happy. Even if it meant she was happy with someone else.


End file.
